Piercing Gaze
by Aitheria Iah
Summary: #2 in Death's Mediator. So all a year older, new year, new problems. Will Littlest Weasel get the diary? If so with Vera let it all happen or will she even care? Not to mention the narcissist that is Lockhart. This year will be something alright. Fem!Harry. F/M/M/M Don't like don't read, simple as that.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _ **July 30st, 1992—Potter Manor, (Basildon Park) Berkshire England**_

She had been so proud of her baby. He was working so hard to prepare for the Dark lord's return. Albus had informed them that _he-who-must-not-be-named_ would come back and would go after her little boy. She had been against training him to hard. He was still a little boy and should enjoy his childhood. She wouldn't lie and say that she was proud of his grades this past year, but he had been so concerned about stopping the fark followers from getting the Philosopher's stone. Ans so she was a little lenient on his grades, and of course he had explained how to Slytherin girl had manipulated all the teachers into think she was the best out of all of them.

But this coming school year would undoubtedly be better since she and James had been helping him with his homework and such. Though all of that could wait for while seeing as tomorrow was her Eddy's birthday and Lily was more concerned about the house elves getting their jobs done then Eddy's school work at the moment.

There were going to be so many guests in their home that she needed to ensure she was the best host possible. There were going to be Eddy's friends, their parents, Dumbledore, and important colleagues of James that she needed to make a great impression and present the prefect wife and mother of the Boy who lived.

§

Eddy hadn't heard from any of his friends. But then again, he hadn't written to any of them either, as he thought that they would get in touch with him. Now that his birthday had come and gone and he had cleared up all the confusion – apparently, it the owls had lost the letters—so he was just enjoying life now. He didn't worry about any of his school work which he had convinced his parents to do, he didn't even think about that stupid little girl that feel done the stairs last year and blamed him for it, though luckily Dumbledore came through for him and kept the "punishment" simple.

Right now, he needed to deal with whatever this fool of a house elf is doing in my room. And he knew that it wasn't one of his families. It was wearing an old ratty pillow case, while his mom made sure that their elves had nice pillowcase with the family crest embroidered on it.

So, who's was it? And what did it want?

Of course, Eddy was smug about how the little creature knew all about. The thing was going on and on about how the elf – which called himself Dobby – was saying how it was such an honor to meet him.

"I know that it is a great honor," Eddy was smug. "But just what are you doing here?"

"Dobby has a reason, yes he does." The elf was so earnest in his excitement, "Dobby has come to tell you sir…it is difficult, sir…Dobby wonders where to start…"

Eddy only looked on waiting for the elf to start. Apparently, whatever he was doing earned him more adoration from the small creature. That look made him preen and puff up, it was always great when others knew and/or realized just how great he was. But the fact still remained that this was a house elf and clearly bound to a family and it wasn't the Potters. What if Dobby was bound to a dark family? Was he ordered to harm him and that was why Dobby was having a hard time telling him whatever it is?

"What family are you bound to?" Eddy almost pushed his chest out when he realized just how smart he was.

Dobby shook his head back and forth, his long claw like fingers were clutching into the hem of his pillow case. He couldn't tell.

Eddy was upset about the fact that the stupid thing wouldn't tell him just what was going on and the more it refused to say the more Eddy thought he was right about Dobby belonging to a dark family.

"Do they know where you are?"

Dobby only shuddered in fear, "oh, no, sir, no… Dobby is going to punish himself most harshly for coming tonight. Dobby will have to shut his ear in the oven door. If they knew, sir…"

Eddy didn't really care if the elf decides to punish himself, it only reinforced what he already knew about Dark families. That they have no feelings for anyone, but themselves, much less a house elf.

"Why are you here, Dobby?"

"Dobby has heard of your greatness, Eddy Potter and Dobby must warn you…"

Eddy smirked knowing that even creatures know just how amazing he is.

"Warn me about what?"

Dobby was hoarse, Eddy didn't know if it was from excitement or what but he still continued to speak, "Dobby heard tell…"

"Heard what exactly?"

"tell about how Eddy Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time, only few weeks ago… that Eddy Potter escaped again."

Eddy knew that none of that happened but he still wanted all the credit though he never even knew that You-Know-Who was even in Hogwarts. He nodded his head in confirmation anyway, and any negative emotion fled when he saw how much joy and adoration not to mention amazement was in Dobby's eyes.

"Eddy Potter is so heroic and daring! He has braved so many dangers! Dobby has come to protect Eddy Potter, to warn him. Eddy Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."

That was to much, "are you insane! I have to go back! It's Hogwarts!"

"no, no, no," Dobby was so squeaky. "Eddy Potter must stay safe, must stay here where he is safe. He is too great to lose. Too good. Going back to Hogwarts will put Eddy Potter in mortal danger."

Eddy was up and on his feet, "Listen here you crazy elf, I will be going back no matter what."

"No Eddy Potter must not. Terrible things are happening and he will be in too much danger."

There was a barely heard clicking sound which Eddy had learned where his mother's heels on the stone floors. From the panicking look on Dobby's face, the elf heard his mother as well.

"Eddy Potter _must not_ go back." Was all the creature said before disappearing with a barely sounding _'pop!'_

Eddy only shook his head just how freaking crazy was that thing. As if he would give up tormenting those slimy snakes just because a house elf came and told him that it wasn't safe. Hogwarts was the safest place in the world.

"Is everything alright, sweetheart? I thought I heard a squeaky voice." His mother's voice was wonderful to hear. Especially when she was being motherly and loving Eddy.

Eddy moved from his couch in his sitting/visiting room to the door that lead to his bedroom and to prepare for bed. "Everything is fine mom. It was just one of the books that Hermione sent me for my birthday."

"Oh, ok dear. Are you going to bed? Make sure that you have everything from your party."

"I am mom," here Eddy paused, "I am able to head off to Ron's for the rest of the summer, right?"

"Of course, love."

"Alright, sleep well. Hopefully the elves put everything where it is meant to go."

Lily Potter only smiled as she moved forward to kiss her son's forehead. "Sleep well, darling."

§

Vera wanted to groan in annoyance and aggravation. All these bumbling and chattering people won't get out of her way. All she had wanted to do was gather her books and other school supplies for the coming year, but no. These damned muggle-borns and sympathizers just wanted to stand around all day as if people didn't have anything to do. But seeing all the crowds reminded Veratrum of her birthday two weeks ago.

 _Flashback_

 _ **July 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1992 – Peverell Home (Kylemore Abbey, Connemara, County Galway, Ireland)**_

 _Veratrum had always had a small birthday celebration. It usually involved herself and her sister but it appears as though her sister had other things in mind when their school friends and a parent or two showed up in their formal gathering room._

 _Though looking around at them, she was slightly sad to see that Severus wasn't there. She composed herself while remembering that it would seem strange for her professor to be at her birthday gathering. The only adults there were parents, though there weren't many of those either. As she was only friends with five of them her classmates, and one of them she didn't even like. That damn Parkinson bitch. She keeps trying to get her claws into Draco and that just wasn't something that she could over look. Even if the fact remained that Draco didn't know of their connection._

 _The celebration was dignified as only the purebloods could make it. Though the purebloods behavior didn't surprise Vera, especially how they held themselves at the party. Once Vera had learned that the adults were going to be joining them she instructed the house elves to ensure that they had any beverage that they might have had at any other sort of social gathering._

 _From the wine that Cerelia Zabini was sipping at, along with the pint of fire-whiskey that both Jameson Nott and Alexander Parkinson were partaking in that was a smart move on Veratrum's part. Despite their subtle glancing, Vera was fully aware of what was going on around her. Their eyes roaming her home and scrutinizing her as a hostess and lady of the home. Though she wondered just what their reaction would be if she mentioned that this was simply that—a house. Not the Peverell Manor which was in Poland. And much grander than this abbey. Of course, they were all astounded by her home._

 _If Vera understood the statistics on all the other houses the only one that is larger than her home is Malfoy manor and that manor is only bigger by five hundred square meters while her home is three thousand seven hundred meters squared. Malfoy Manor had ten designated rooms with three small rooms that were just there while her home had over seventy rooms._

 _Vera wasn't trying to be vain about her home, she was simply comparing the two homes while the others were not nearly on the scale of the Peverell home or the Malfoy Manor._

 _Vera couldn't help but smile as Cypress bounced where she stood when the house elves started to cut the cake and serve it after the meal that they had just enjoyed. It was her favorite – medium rare rib eye steak with a side of cut up potatoes, green beans as well as a starter Caesar salad—Vera needed to think of something to thank her sister. After enjoying the meal as well as the traditional red velvet cake with cream cheese icing it was finally time for the presents and that was what had Cypress irritating not only Lilliana – who had her head in Vera's lap – but Claudius as well._

 _At this point it had been close to three hours of having all these people in her home and she was prepared for just getting rid of all of them. Though now that dinner and dessert is finished it was time to gifts, now if only she could get all of them done and get them out of her house._

 _The first gift was from the Parkinson family. The box was not that large but Vera knew that the gift was not something that would slight her family._

 _It was a square mahogany box it was about 8x8 with filigree designs in the top left and bottom right corners. There was a latch on the front in a hook shape. But inside of the jewelry box it was an aquamarine blue necklace. The aquamarines were cut in a slight oval shape. In the muggle world, it would cost around 24391.22 British pounds (30,360 US dollars) or 8094 galleons 2 sickles 4 knuts in the magical world. It was a gorgeous piece of jewelry and works wonders in keeping the Peverell family appeased._

 _Vera offered a cold demure smile of thanks before replacing the necklace in the box and setting it aside for the elves to put away later._

 _The next was another 8x8 jewelry box that was gold that was covered in filigree designs, the inside was black velvet. Instead of a necklace it was a bracelet. A sterling and Marcasite bracelet. There were petals and on each of the petals were a single mother of pearl, it resembles flowers. The cost of such a bracelet was around 6472.20 British pounds (8000 US dollars) or 2147 galleons 13 sickles 4 knuts. Not as much as the necklace but the Nott family didn't have to try as hard seeing as Vera and Cypress got along just fine with Theo while Vera would rather Pansy would disappear. She gave Theo a bit more of a genuine smile, before turning to the next._

 _From the smile on little Astoria's face, Vera knew that it was the Greengrass family gift. Of course, Astoria was the only sibling beside Cypress that was allowed to come. The little blonde would be a first year in the coming September._

 _It was a floor length black satin skirt, it flowed out from her waist into a slight circle around her feet. The bottom of the skirt had a slight wave/ruffle in them. Next were two waistcoats, one deep emerald green and another a light lilac shade. The last article was a blouse, it had a Victorian style to it with ruffles along the buttons, the collar, and the sleeve cuffs. If Vera had to guess she would assume that it was close to 100 galleons._

 _Though when Lady Zabini started joking about how she had to pick out the gift as Blaise was hopeless with presents made her chuckle in amusement. It looks like her sister would have to do the shopping for them when she finally got her fangs into that boy. From the slight glaze in his eyes every time he looked at her sister, it didn't look like it will be much longer. It was a choker, which would go amazingly with her new outfit from the Greengrass. It was a shade of burgundy that felt like velvet. The jewels were garnet connected by a dark gold chain, on the band was dark gold filigree. It was beautiful and she wondered how it would look against her pale skin._

 _Though Draco's piece was probably one of her favorites. It was a metal choker, with an emerald pendent hanging in the center. There was a filigree casing around the gem and it was a gorgeous Victorian era design. It almost matched her uncovered right eye. Yes, her mate made a good choice…or at least his mother did._

 _Cypress was the last to give her a gift. it wasn't in a box, it was more like a chest. Small but beautiful Celtic décor around the all the edges and corners, there were rubies and peridot scattered along sparingly. There was a trinity knot where the lock should have been. But inside the chest was another choker which Vera freely admitted to loving and it seemed that her friends all knew that._

 _It was a green aquamarine almost a clear seafoam gem hanging crystal style of pendant. The chain and casing were golden and simply beautiful. Vera didn't even stop herself from hugging her sister quickly. Though she had to let go when Claudius mewled from between them since he didn't like anyone hogging his owner. Kneezles and cats don't belong to their owners, Cypress and others belong to their felines._

Then she was able to get rid of the damned crowd but now. She was surrounded by the sycophants and sheep, though the only pleasing thing at the moment is the necklace that her beta mate had been able to slip to her when they went to the apothecary for their potion supplies. Looking at her new piece of jewelry she couldn't help but feel as though it fit with Severus' personality. It had a gothic dark feel that vampires are noted for. The design is Victorian filigree that surrounds an oval of indigo blue Montana sapphires with another indigo blue Montana sapphire tear drop that hung in the hollow of her throat right between her collarbones.

Now if she could just get into the bookstore for her DADA class. She was not ready to see Gilderoy Lockhart make a scene.

listing/216281895/aquamarine-blue-statement-necklace-anna?utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_a-jewelry-necklaces-chokers&utm_custom1=ec51db2b-3f05-4166-8f6e-80b8e0147710&gclid=CjwKEAiAlZDFBRCKncm67qihiHwSJABtoNIggW1LrWpK0lobc08SA64hSnZi_i1QfE_VKfH13IUueRoC4Mvw_wcB (Parkinson)

/product/sterling-marcasite-bracelet-mother-pearl-flowerlets/?gclid=CjwKEAiAlZDFBRCKncm67qihiHwSJABtoNIgazhYgq88_mWs1a5Akh5rhxEDDHO92PIbXkneRE8YghoC9pvw_wcB (Nott)

. (Greengrass)

listing/119103552/burgundy-velvet-choker-natural-garnet?utm_campaign=shopping_us_ArdentHearts_sfc_osa&utm_medium=cpc&utm_source=google&utm_custom1=0&utm_content=7310784&gclid=CjwKEAiAlZDFBRCKncm67qihiHwSJABtoNIgZ7M_6LIhr8FPkHQwTfBFB90vjqx5DP1pv7rAkgCVeRoCEvnw_wcB (Zabini)

listing/172131421/montana-sapphire-crystal-necklace-gothic?utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_b-jewelry-necklaces-chokers&utm_custom1=ec51db2b-3f05-4166-8f6e-80b8e0147710&gclid=CjwKEAiAlZDFBRCKncm67qihiHwSJABtoNIgSuZ6hSj7GLqLbJJUyq0MZBO3tYozXGHOWKLuB9bKUBoCxFTw_wcB (Severus)

listing/468973400/emerald-green-silver-victorian-necklace?utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_a-jewelry-necklaces-crystal_necklaces&utm_custom1=ec51db2b-3f05-4166-8f6e-80b8e0147710&gclid=CjwKEAiAlZDFBRCKncm67qihiHwSJABtoNIgS5ZSdzy2r-MUeq_B8EtCK1w-r-_8SSNvJXIEXr6MHBoCMc_w_wcB (Malfoy)

listing/101175689/green-aquamarine-swarovski-crystal?utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_b-jewelry-necklaces-pendants&utm_custom1=06519ba6-f0ff-48e6-9ce2-e4429314abe3&gclid=CNLcgejbldICFchWDQodckkJyw (Cypress)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

 **Chapter II**

 **August 14** **th** **, 1992- Diagon Alley, London, England, Great Britain**

Why? Oh why, does this always happen? All that Vera wanted was to get what she needed and then hide out in her home with her wolf and sister. Though she could do without her sister's cocky cat. But no she had to come out for her school books on the exact day that Gilderoy Lockhart is having his bloody book signing.

There was a line leading out of Flourish and Blotts into the alley blocking the paths of many bystanders. But the worst part of it was the fact that the line was mainly made up of middle-aged females who had lackluster lives and felt the need to put themselves out there believing that Lockhart would spice up their lives for them. Pathetic. Though Vera couldn't say she was surprised to see the Weasley matriarch in line. She even puffed her hair up and fixed her shirt as if that would give off the illusion of slim and not having the body that had endured grueling hours of labor for seven healthy children.

Vera looked over at her sister, who only looked back both with exasperation in their eyes. Then they forced their way into the store gathering all their books for the coming year and avoided the line for the puffed up poultry man. It took far too long for Vera's liking and she can even feel Magick and Death getting fed up with all the simmering miscreants and they are omnipotent beings. They shouldn't be able to feel aggravated with the man and these idiots surrounding them.

Though it was as if the cosmic beings or God or whatever ruled the world was out there to hate her. Because if it wasn't bad enough that she had to see the Weasleys and Lockhart but she saw the Potters walk in and head start for the front of the line.

Vera sighed in exasperation if there was anything she hated about her sperm and egg donors it would have to be the fact that they were obviously greedy. Maybe not for money, but certainly for fame. What kind of parent would push their child into the limelight if they themselves didn't want to be famous?

But she digressed. It wasn't like it was any of her business what the Potters did. Of course, she never truly cared to begin with but she would hope that what her biological parents did never reflected on her and her parenting when her and her mates decided to procreate. Simply walking around the shop was difficult with the cluttering of people. Though she honestly thought she would have had a slightly easier time of getting around with her petite frame but no these adults were … uhm, bumper to bumper, so to speak. All clustered together hoping to get their five minutes of fame with Lockhart.

She had grabbed two sets of Lockhart's books which had been set aside for the Hogwarts students and kept away from the public. Once that was done and she got herself out of the rat pack and gathering the rest of her and Cypress's books. Her sister sent her a knowing smirk as she scowled with all those around her. As she headed towards the counter she tried to clear her mind and allow all those problematic things wash away. Though she believed the teller to be a fangirl when the only thing she looked at was the back of Goldilocks precious blonde waves.

 _Pathetic_ , she thought to herself as she simply left the galleons and a couple sickles on the counter before her.

It was on her way out that she saw something that was worth her attention.

The weasel patriarch and Lord Malfoy were arguing. Though father weasel looked about ready to go a round with Mr. Malfoy. It was a miracle to her that it was only their youngest child was an uncivilized ignorant moron. But then again she had never met the girl, so who knows if all their offspring were spared.

Though what truly got her attention was the feeling of Marvolo around the group. She wasn't completely sure just what it was that gave off that sense, but if it is something that affects her alpha mate then she needed to get to the bottom of the problem. Though if there was one thing that Vera knew about herself it was that she was never hasty.

It was with a serene pace, as if nothing bothered her, that she walked over to the arguing adults. She couldn't stop a stray thought of how the two men were so enormously stupid for even starting something in this confined space. Cypress had followed behind close like always before ended up near Draco, who had fallen off to the left side of his father to ensure he was out of the spell range. The Weasley boys, however, were right behind their father. Veratrum just thought that if Arthur Weasley were to dive out of the way then his sons were the ones that would pay for it.

She knew with her petite stature that she wasn't that commanding, however that would be if she was only a simple child. She was the chosen speaker for Death and Magick. Releasing some of the power that she kept a tight rein on grabbed the immediate attention of all those who were sensitive to magic in even the slightest way. The clashing cold and chaotic force of Lord Death entwined with the heavy suffocating anger of Lady Magic.

It got her the attention of the two men as she knew it would. Keeping her voice calm and neutral she brought their notice to the surrounding bystanders.

"Gentlemen, I am sure that neither of you are planning to come to blows like a common muggle or exchange spells like uncivilized ruffians. It would be for the best that this confrontation is either stopped or taken away from the public's eyes. We wouldn't want the Daily Prophet to get a hold of this and cause the people to question your legality as Lord of the Malfoy family," here she looked towards the icy blonde, "or confirming the idea that the house of Weasley has always been uncouth and unfit for their previous position." She looked at the red head who was finally getting a grip on his emotions if the red seeping into his cheeks and forehead are an indicator of his embarrassment.

When both men had taken a step back from the close quarters that they were in Vera couldn't stop the slight smirk from appearing. Though she made sure that it was gone when they looked back at her. Ensuring that her money pouch was still in her inner pocket alongside the shrunk books, she gave them a smile that was almost absentee as if she weren't fully aware of what was going on around her. She began to walk away from the growing crowd with her sister not far behind, though the little ginger haired girl caught her eyes. There was something about her that made Vera's magic bristle and caused her to want to attack her.

Vera would make sure that she kept an eye on the little weaselette when she got to school.

§

After Florish and Botts, there were only a few stores left that they needed to stop at. But those errands barely took half an hour to complete. As stealthy as possible the two of them snuck out of the Leaky Cauldron, despite everything people would still question why two twelve children are sneaking out into the muggle world.

It wasn't that there was much else that they needed especially in the muggle world for their magical schooling, but there were a few things in the muggle world that isn't available in Diagon alley or Knockturn alley.

They're first stop was a retail shop for undergarments and some other clothing that would be for weekends and holidays so that they wouldn't have to wear their school uniforms. Of course being growing children this probably wouldn't be their last shopping trip.

Vera hated shopping, particularly clothes shopping, though Cypress supposed that was why her sister decided to do this first before they continued on. Cypress knew all about her sister's mates though at twelve there was no point in trying to get her sister in a store for some bras and underwear that would attract her mates. Maybe when she got older would Cypress try to influence her beloved sister who would never wear anything sexy for her mates.

'I really need to stop reading Pansy's romance novels.' Cypress thought to herself as her sister picked out a bralette as Vera seemed to find those comfortable as opposed to the tradition underwire bras. With her mind wandering to the books that Pansy had shoved on her one day, she barely took notice of her sister moving along. With three new bralettes with underwear in matching shades, Vera had moved on towards the clothing section.

"Cypress, please get out of your head. We need to get moving on with our other errands." Vera's voice was smooth and cut through her thoughts with easy like always. Her sister could always bring her back to the present.

Cypress rushed to Vera's side with a sheepish smile, "sorry."

Vera smiled gently at her sister, "It's fine, but we need to get everything done so that we can get back to the manor and pack for the train."

Cypress sighed, she wished her sister would stop being so serious and have a little fun like the rest of the kids. But cypress knew that Vera had always been that way and would never have changed her for anything. Veratrum was her sister and caretaker, loving her when no one else did and that would mean Cypress would be loyal to her forever. Cypress just dropped her head and followed after her sister. She wondered briefly for a minute if wedding shopping is going to be this big of a hassle with Vera.

§

It wasn't long before they had to board the Hogwarts Express, though Vera raised an eyebrow at the floo entrances. Though knowing that no one else can see the magic like she can, it made sense that none of them could tell that there was an error with the fireplace. She didn't know what it was simply that there was a connection severed, as though one of the connected floo were no longer on the list of approved fireplaces. As the Hogwarts Express was a very public setting it could be anyone that cut connections like someone who had an only child and they had graduated though she would think that most people just left the connection in case of emergencies.

What Vera didn't know was that the severed connection was the Potter's floo. Dobby had decided that if Mr. Edmund Potter wasn't going to listen to Dobby then the elf needed to take action and keep Edmund Potter safe. Of course being "friends" with Ron Weasley had an advantage that when house elves kept Potter from flooing in he could simply be flooing with Ron and his family since they spent the summer together. Which of course is exactly what was going on, though Edmund still ended up unable to get in platform nine and three-quarters since the Weasleys walked through the station as a muggle. Vera didn't know anything about this though, nor did she really care.

Though if she had known maybe she would have thought that it was the reason for a peaceful train ride for her and her fellow second years. Cypress and Draco got into arguments like always with the others either throwing in their opinions every now and then while Liliana curled up under Vera's set to nap while Claudius hissed at anyone besides Cypress. Though Vera did see Hermione Granger pass by seemingly looking for someone.

Vera was of course happy that Cypress was talking to the others and not focusing on the fact that Dumbledore was able to get out of last years 'incident' with not even a slap on the wrist. As well as the fact that the newspapers have forgotten the account as well. Vera knew that this would happen and was going to get her revenge latter on in life. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold.

But Vera wasn't focused on her revenge right now. Right now she had to find her alpha mate's magic that she remembered feeling in Diagon with the Malfoy-Weasley confrontation. Whoever has access to his magic isn't worthy of it. Only her and her other mates were allowed to use his magic and even then it will be with his permission. Though she had a faint idea just what it was she felt. Thinking back to Marvolo's last letter showed that they were making headway with their relationship when he mentioned that he had items that were placed in protective settings in case that he had not been able to get the philosopher's stone. She, having conversations with Death, knew what he was talking about. Horcruxi and now she knew that one of them was going to Hogwarts. But knowing that and getting it into her hold are two different things. Especially since she is not a Gryffindor and has no reason to go to the lion's den and has no excuse to talk to Weasley to gain her friendship and steal the horcrux.

Obstacles were just popping up everywhere Vera looked. Though she had never allowed those to stop her and she wasn't about to start now. She would figure it out.

It was only when she sat through the welcome feast did Vera notice that both Edmund and Ronald were not at the table and from the looks of the other weasley's this wasn't a good thing. Vera sighed, of course they couldn't even get through a few hours without somehow getting into trouble. It was times like these she was happy and content with the Potters for giving her up. She continued on with her meal and was readying herself for bed. Professor Snape would be giving his first of the year speech, though she had no reason to listen. As long as none of the first years tried to usurp her position within the house.

•••

Waking up in the morning was never something that Vera found pleasant even if she did get up with out a single complaint. Though she did find the showers in the morning to be the best as no one else is awake and in the magical school the water was always warm if not hot. Though Vera preferred showers to the extreme be it cold or hot. She spent a lot of time thinking while in the shower. As she scrubbed of the grime from yesterday she noted that her body was maturing and that sooner or later she would need to see Madam Pomfrey as she entered puberty. She looked around her for the lavender soap she used especially for washing her hair was still sitting in her bath bag. Lathering it up she finger combed her hair while avoiding her scalp so she didn't stripe her hair of its natural oils. Stepping out she made sure to grab two charmed towels for both her body and her hair. While the heating charm on them made it easier and quicker to dry off she was still lost in thought about not only the previous summer and how it differed from what she once knew at the orphanage but also Marvolo and just what could have drawn her attention that day in the bookstore. Of course being at the school made it easier to interact with her beta mate, Severus, since it had been hard to meet over the summer without Albus getting on his back about what he was doing. Though the pendent that he had given her for her birthday was always wrapped around her neck.

Dressed and ready for the first day of classes, Vera migrated to the common rooms to sit and read till it was a more acceptable time to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Though she still was a little distracted with her thoughts. She needed to find whatever it was that gave of Marvolo's magic. It was important to find it, who knows just what would happen with his magic influencing some simpleton in the school. It would only be disastrous, for all involved. And that doesn't even take into account the fraud of a teacher, the bias headmaster, and the egotistical and brattish boy-who-lived. This year just wasn't looking good for her and the snakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I don't make any profit off my stories. If any of you do not like what I write then do me a favor and go find another story and leave me alone. Thank you.**

 **1992 – Hogwarts, Scotland, United Kingdom**

Vera was standing in an unused classroom down in the dungeons. Asking Hogwarts for attack dummies wasn't the hard part, not even blasting them to smithereens was hard. No, the hard part was getting over her irrational rage at what was going on in the school. Classes had been in session for a good six weeks and she was no closer to finding out what had Marvolo's magic than that first day in school. It was frustrating her in ways that usually wouldn't get under her skin however this wasn't just anyway to anger her. Weasley and Potter were getting more on her nerves though Granger seemed to have backed off and wanted to focus more on her studies than antagonize her and the other Slytherins. Except she seemed to be annoyed with her when Vera beat her in all their classes.

These simple aggravations were building on top of one another and was starting to affect her interactions with fellow classmates as well. Several of the snakes that were more ignorant and lack self-preservation had been introduced to her frigid rage. Their reputations within the house were tittering and she simply dared them to push her in anyway. Of course, those that had learned when to push and when to step back found all the lashings, verbal and physical, to be amusing and entertaining.

Curse after curse was flung from her wand as she continued to dwell on the problems. Though another issue was Dumble-de-fuck hiring that fraud, pompous, peacock Lockhart. Bloody bastard didn't understand a lick of what he's supposed to be teaching. What idiot releases a hundred Cornish pixies in a classroom? Anyone with common sense should realize that pixies of any kind were tricky, havoc causing, little pain in the arses which shouldn't be messed with. It was official. Gilderoy Lockhart was a bumbling idiot that should never have been hired as an educator. That first class had Lady Magick enraged at the disrespect towards her gifts and her creatures. While both she and lord Death continuously commented on the fact that Lockhart was a con-artist of the magical world. Getting other stories and then selling them as his own while the original teller is confounded and confused about everything.

It disgusted her. but then again, a lot of things disgusted her.

Casting a _bombarda_ at the last dummy, she realized that it was overpowered when not only the dummy wall behind it showed to be chipped and dented as though a boulder was thrown into it. Heaving, Vera stood there with her wand limp at her side. Dust and debris in her hair which had been pulled into a messy bun, dirt covered her clothes and her mismatched eyes were shining in the room. She was a mess.

When her breathing was back under control, she tugged on her robes, made sure everything was in place and called the house elves to clean up. Taking her frustrations out this way wasn't going to solve anything. She needed to get to work and stop having tantrums.

•

This year was starting off so hot for the wizarding world's savior. First that pesky elf had done something to the entrance leaving him to be taking Mr. Weasley's car flying car and driving it over London. That wasn't exactly a joy ride. Driving was so much harder than flying a broomstick. Then after him and Ron crashed the car, they didn't only have their parent's punishments, they also had to deal with Professor Snape's punishment. That greasing old git just didn't know how to have any fun. Of course, James and Lily believed their darling little boy when Edmund explained to them that flying the car wasn't his idea and only went along to make sure that his best friend didn't do anything too dangerous. They knew that their precious Eddy would've never thought of that idea himself. He was such a good boy.

Eddy was still having a terrible year all because those damned snakes couldn't take a joke and let it go when it was over. That slimy snake was just fine and having his name dragged through the mud for a few weeks by that paper was punishment enough. But noooo, they had to keep messing with him. His father always told Eddy just how manipulative and dark those Slytherins were. It had been a little over nine weeks and Halloween was finally here and he couldn't wait. As if it was any surprise, Eddy was looking forward to all the delicious treats that will be at the feast as well as the fact that Halloween will mark the last night of his detentions from Snape.

Edmund was struggling with not only his punishments, but also with his school work since Hermione was not speaking to either him or Ron. The little know it all was good to have around for the essays they had to write. She knew how to word everything that he already knew. He was the savior and grew up in the magical world so obviously already knew what Granger was trying to tell them. But no matter, they couldn't possibly fail him, work or no work. But he was sure that that wasn't his only issue, if it wasn't for that girl then his work wouldn't have been judged so harshly or overlooked since obviously his homework was better than both Granger's and that Slytherin girl. But that Veronica or Victoria, whatever her name is, had bewitched all the teachers to think that she was perfect. Which isn't true! She's a bloody snake, a dark supporter. She's evil!

Thinking over the past several weeks. Eddy decided that all his problems were due to Peverell's involvement and she needed to go down and stay down this time. Eddy just needed a plan.

But that could wait 'til later. Now it was finally time for the feast. He needed his sugar. If only he knew just how much worse everything was going to get.

•

His stomach ached so wonderfully from gorging himself on sweets. He sat there at the Gryffindor table letting everything digest, well that was until he heard screaming from the hallway out side of the great hall. Edmund was on his feet and out into the school with the others. the screaming and yelling were actually Argus Filch. His eyes were round with terror and despair. He never stopped staring at the wall in front of him, never noticing the water that was soaking into his shoes and pants hemline.

Mrs. Norris was rigid and not moving from the torch holder that her tail was curled around.

All Edmund could think about was 'who the hell would kill a cat?'.

"You!" Filch suddenly spun around now facing the crowd. "You did this! I'll get you for this!"

Edmund realized that Filch was blaming him. He scowled, "I never did anything to your stupid cat. I was at the feast the whole time."

He apparently doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. It was then that the professors decided to show up.

"Everyone!" Dumbledore's voice grabbed all the student's attention. "I ask that all the prefects take their peers back to the house common rooms."

With the commotion now put to rest, the students left muttering. Though as Edmund turned to leave, he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"Not you Mr. Potter."

This was so not his year.

•

Just like last year, Vera didn't go to the feast. Though it appears as though this time the trouble didn't find her. She had finished her rituals and remembrances not even thirty minutes before all her fellow snakes had returned from the feast. They had come back earlier than she was expected as well as the fact that she didn't think they would all come back together. Though the story that they had to tell was something else.

Cypress was sitting on the floor in front of Vera. At times like these, Cypress loved it when her sister would braid her hair absentmindedly. While Vera was combing her fingers through her hair, people were trying to tell her what happened outside of the great hall. So many people were talking that the words were jumbled together and barely understood.

"Why don't you quiet down and decide on what happened like rational people?" Her voice was low and drawn out. She refused to scream above all her peers.

The common room was silent for a little while until they all came to the decision to let the young Malfoy tell the story. They've all discovered that he had a flare for storytelling and would do the events justice. Case in point, Draco cleared his throat nosily before setting back in his seat. He appeared to thrive on the attention that the Slytherin house was giving him. "Well to start, we were all having quite a pleasant feast and delicious treats when a scream attracted all of our attention. Though I'm unsure if the others remembered but I when I heard the scream I remembered the troll from last year and was hopeful that there wasn't another beast in the school."

Many people, probably the ones that ran ahead, blanched at the memory of last year's Halloween feast. Though, Vera chuckled to herself, she wasn't too sure that Draco remembered that before running behind the others as well.

"But when nothing appeared, we all headed towards the scream. As it turned out it was only Filch and his stupid cat. Apparently, the cat was petrified. It was stiff as a board and everyone was hoping it was dead. Well while Filch was screaming his head off for his "precious" Mrs. Norris, Potty forced his way to the front with his self-superior attitude. Though when he got to the front, Filch immediately blamed him for stunning the cat."

' _a petrified cat? Just what would petrify a cat?'_ Vera thought to herself. Her fingers continued to plait Cypress' hair.

"Though what was worse was the fact that the hall was flooded and now my shoes are simply ruined." Draco concluded with what HE probably thought was a manly, terrifying scowl but was in fact a childish pout on his twelve-year-old face.

Vera hoped that her mask hid her reaction nicely. "Water? Maybe a pipe busted by whatever it was that petrified the cat."

If her passing thoughts were right then they had bigger problems. She would definitely need to pay attention form now on to any strange hissing. Of course, her problems weren't even half way over, what with Quidditch season about to start.

All the houses were fighting for 'pitch rights' as Wood, the Gryffindor captain, called it. Of course, he was the most devoted quidditch person in the school. Vera would probably never understand this obsession and they just started practicing and the first game wasn't until the twenty-first, so this will be a very demanding time for all the quidditch teams and houses.

Vera had planned on sitting outside with the nice breeze and read. However, Loudfart had decided her essay on his greatest achievement did not meet his standards and gave her a detention after the afternoon classes ended. Though she probably should not have gotten aggravated with him and said that Goldilocks greatest achievement was being a bitch for three different superior men and women. She usually wouldn't lose herself like that but seriously this man was a joke. Entering the defense against the dark arts classroom, something sent shivers down her back. She never ignored her instincts before, though there was something that told her to continue on. It was almost like a compulsion, but she continued on for some reason that she couldn't put words to.

She was no Gryffindor and didn't put herself in harms way but maybe this one time she would follow whatever was complying her. She noticed that the windows were closed making the room dark. There was no one there and that set her neck hairs on end, but she couldn't seem to move away from the stunner fast enough before it hit her in the back. The only thing that she could think about was ' _what in Merlin's name did I get myself into?_ '

•

Cypress had to listen to Draco complain about Ronald Weasley, Edmund Potter, and anything Gryffindor. She had been studying with Blaise, Daphne, and Theo out by the lake when they noticed the confrontation.

From her point of view, it seems that Draco had said something that pissed Weasley off and then Weasley turned his wand on him. They knew from classes that Weasley's wand was broken and taped up. This wouldn't' end very good. They all watched as the spell rebounded and Weasley cursed himself. They rushed over as the Gryffindors rushed Weasley somewhere else. It looked like they were going to Hagrid's hut.

'why aren't they going to the hospital wing? How could Hagrid help?'

But Cypress knew that those two weren't the brightest Lumos but still. They should have realized that a healer should fix a rebounded curse not a half giant that didn't even finish his education. Though something had to be said about the fact that Granger went with the others as well. Why would the girl that everyone, except Slytherins, claimed to be the smartest witch of their generation by going along with them instead of telling them to go to Pomphrey?

Of course, that might be giving those people too much credit as obviously they lacked common sense of all kind.

Cypress could just imagine how aggravated her sister would be with this much idiocy and ignorance from all the students on the ground. Though she watched as other houses never tried to help the lions but went on about their day as though a second year wasn't puking slugs. Such positive interactions with each other.

Cypress was almost sure, though, that Vera was already pissed off as she had her first detention with Lockhart. Cypress wasn't sure which one was worse.

If only she knew what Lockhart had planned for her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling not me. Good day.**

 **Warning: There is an attempted sexual assault, if this is a trigger for anyone I would ask that they proceed with caution and look to skip that part if it is too much for you.**

 **1992- Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher's room**

It was dark. Her thoughts were muddled. Trying to sit up was found to be impossible and opening her eyes didn't alleviate the darkness.

Taking a minute to find her bearings, she lifted her arms to find something binding her wrists, trying to curl up she found her legs were tied down as well. Taking a deep breath, she tried to not panic and focus on getting out. From the rough scraping along her limbs, she thought she was tied down with rope. Knowing that she was blinking, that her eyes were open and yet no light was being seen. Vera figured that she was blindfolded.

What the bloody hell is going on in Hogwarts and why is it always her? First the troll and now trapped by unknown means. Her life is going great at the moment, thanks Fate.

She lied there, not making a sound and tried to stay calm. She wasn't going to call on Lord Death or Lady Magick just yet. She was grateful for their blessings, but she never wanted to be dependent and only use them for her own means. She thought back to what happened before she was knocked out.

She had spent the morning helping her sister and friends with their school work while working on her own. Then there were a few moments of leisurely reading her new runes book, while dreading the early evening hours that would mean she had to go to her detention.

She made it to the DADA classroom for her detention when she felt a strange magic in the air. Thinking and focusing on it, she now noticed that there was something perverted about the magic. It wasn't necessarily evil, like the darkest of magic that was used for malicious reason, but it wasn't good. Next, she was waking up here tied down and blind.

She decided the best thing to do would be to not struggle and try to gather magic to get out.

"What a beautiful girl." That voice! Usually it was flamboyant and trying to get everyone to love him. Now it was perverted and caused her hairs to stand on the back of her neck. His voice was almost slimy in perverted lust. "Even if you are a snake, my dear, you are simply exquisite." She felt the briefest of touches on her foot. She prayed to Death and Magick while building her magic to try and get out before this bastard tries to take what wasn't his.

She could feel herself get sick as his fingers continued to ghost over her skin. He started to palm her thighs, his hands were sweaty as they groped her body. She could feel tears leak from her eyes as his fingertips skimmed over the junction of her thighs though that was all he did before continuing on.

"I know you're awake, sweetling," his voice was sickening and caused her skin to crawl just as much as his touch did.

Knowing that she didn't have to keep still, pretending, she didn't stop her instinct to jerk away from his touch as he slid his hands over her stomach.

The cold air caused her nipples to harden so he had removed her bra as well. She was laid bare before a man that was not her mate of any kind. Mate! She wanted one of her mates to bet here to save her. only one was in the school that could actually help. The magic that she collected before she sent it out in pulses hoping to Severus' attention.

Lockhart's hands had stopped on her shoulders and she was briefly aware of him straddling her thighs.

"Calm down, darling," he tried to sooth her, "I'll be good to you. I've done this before and know how to make this good for the both of us."

That didn't calm her down. Not at all, she just continued to send magic pulses and she started to draw strength from Lady Magick. Soon she felt herself grow light headed and she realized that during all her struggling and magic she was hyperventilating as well. Though she did hear something that gave her hope.

A rich, dark, deep voice. One she knew was Severus Snape. Thank Lord and Lady.

•

Lockart had just hit the floor from Snape's stupefy. He could barely believe what was in front of him. His mate, his little mate, was stripped naked and tied to the bed in the defense against the dark arts teacher's room.

It was a shock when he felt a warmth seep into him while grading until he realized that it wasn't his own magic, but someone else's. it took him a minute to realize just who's magic it was. As the pulses got stronger. Snape knew that it was an emergency and he never lied to himself and he was worried about his precious mate.

However, his concerns will have to wait for a few minutes. He waited for the blue-silvery crow to rest in front of him before giving it, its orders. "go to Amelia Bones. The message to report is: This is Severus Snape, Professor at Hogwarts, there has been a horrendous incident involving another professor trying to coerce a student. Please come to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's quarters, I have the perpetrator bound and waiting for questioning."

Once he had sent the Patronus on its way Severus turned back to helping Vera. Taking his robe off, revealing black slacks and a gray button up, he covered her body before untying her limbs. As he wrapped her up, she briefly regained consciousness. Severus was caught in those two different eyes. There was something that trapped him and kept him from looking away. Eventually she smiled before falling back into dream world.

Severus stayed by her side the whole time, refusing to leave. He thought about sending for Madame Pomphrey, but he decided to let her seep until Amelia Bones had seen and spoken to her. Staring at the beautiful girl in front of him, his thoughts started to speed up now that it was all calming down. He knew she was his mate, he knew that he had no sexual attraction to her petite twelve year old body, he understood that he would not be her only mate as she was already so powerful and that power would only grow. He was certain of the fact that she would be his only one and no matter what future relationship they might have, he was not sick enough to enjoy looking at her premature body as Gilderoy Lockhart had. He shuddered to think that he could have been compared to that imbecile.

He had realized that he wouldn't be Vera's sole mate not only when she returned more powerful than last year but also when an unexpected letter came to him over the summer. He honestly wasn't sure how to feel with the fact that he would end up sharing a mate with the Dark Lord, himself.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The end of the year was coming up, Severus had always looked forward to the end of the year. That meant no brats or toe rags that had no respect for potions and its delicate nature to bother him. However, this year was something different. He could only focus on two aspects of what the summer would bring: his mate would be leaving Hogwarts and thus his protection for two almost three months and Potter Jr. would be out of his hair for the summer. One of these facts were a cause for celebration and pleasure the other, though, had his stomach in knots. To relive himself of the tension and anxiety, Severus did what he always did. Brew potions. He did this when his father was getting worse as a young boy, he did this when Potter Sr. and his mates tortured him through his adolescents, now he did it as a career. It was his passion. He let his mind wander as his hands prepared the ingredients without more than a passing thought. Potions had always had a soothing effect on him. It took all the things that were out of control and let him forget about them. Though his mate had always been at the forefront of his mind._

 _He wasn't paying any attention when the sound of faint peaking was barely heard. He checked that his potion was at a stable stage before leaving it to see just who would be making such noise in his quarters. It was astonishing to see a black raven sitting on the back of his chair. His rooms where in the dungeons after all, there was no way for a bird to get into his room without someone letting it in. Yet here it was, staring at him with its bead-y black eyes. Those eyes were intelligent, and Severus could inference that the owner was some that was also an intelligent person, someone that wouldn't and couldn't put up with stupidity. These observations were put on pause when the letter in the raven's beak was released and floated down onto his desk. From the distance he was at, Severus could see that the envelope was sealed with a wax seal. So it was someone that wanted to make an impression with their coat of arms seal instead of most people that simply use magic to seal the letters. There was nothing written on the outside, but that wasn't all too surprising since most owls or carrier birds knew just who their package was being delivered to._

 _Approached cautiously, Severus scanned the letter for any hexes, poisons, or other harmful magic that could have been sent. It wouldn't be the first time. All the scans can up clear though the menacing look in the raven's eyes told Severus that it wouldn't hesitate to take a nip out of his hand if he made a move that would be met with disapproval. Keeping an eye on the bird Severus grabbed the letter before backing away._

 _He stilled remembered the bit that Lucius eagle owl took out of his hand the one and only time he had stood too close to him while reading. He did not want any repeat. Especially with his potion, mixing blood into it would be a disaster._

 _He was not ashamed to say that when he read the first line of the letter he was shocked. He wasn't even aware that the Dark Lord had regained a body. But if he were to believe this letter, not only had the Dark Lord taken control of a teacher last year but his little mate was the reason that he had a body now. Of course, that fact was stunning. Just what else had she done? But reading the letter was more important than thinking about the trouble his mate might have gotten into. Not to mention that it was probably safer for his sanity as well. Reading the letter explained many things. Though it also created so many new questions. He wasn't that upset about sharing his mate as long as each mate realized that he most likely would never be sexually attracted to them. Obviously one of them had been a megalomaniac and wanted world domination because he had lost his mind and then there is another that neither the Dark Lord, if he knows, or Vera is telling him._

 _He just signed in exasperation. His life would properly never be the quite life he thought he would have. But something in his magic and soul told him that he wouldn't be that upset with it later on._

 _He cast a_ _ **tempus**_ _, he noticed that he had a class in ten minutes. He would be perfectly on time like always._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Coming out of his thoughts, Severus realized that Bones should be arriving soon. He turned his back to his mate and kept an eye on the bound and unconscious Lockhart. He never let his gaze wander from the prone form in front of him even as a draft was felt when the door opened. Though there was no sound so they must have used a _silencio_ so that way no one could have heard them.

Snape was waiting for them to make themselves known when there was a running stampede of feet coming there way. When Dumbledore and McGonagall showed their faces, Severus felt a brief flash of needing to face palm at their stupidity.

"Severus, my boy, what is going on here?" Dumbledore's voice was scratchy. Like he was trying to keep himself from screaming and raging at something. Severus knew better than to hope he was angry in defense of his snake, mate or not.

Severus was quick to think of a reason to be near the defense classroom. "I had planned to speak with Lockhart about the dueling session that he came to you about when I heard someone scream for help from the defense room. When I got here, Lockhart was assaulting Mrs. Peverell." He motioned behind him, "I have already sent a _patronus_ to Amelia Bones."

The signature sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed and his smile became strained as his jaw clenched. It didn't look as though Dumbledore was happy that Severus was getting the head of the Aurors department involved. Severus really couldn't care much about Dumbledore's manipulations. Not only was the victim one of his snakes it was also his mate. He would have done anything for one of his Slytherins but now he would see retribution throughout it all. It seems that before Dumbledore could open his mouth, Amelia had decided that she had heard and seen enough.

"Professor Snape did what any _responsible_ adult would have done." Amelia emphasized 'responsible' as though she was blaming this on the Headmaster, which wasn't exactly wrong. "Now Professor Snape would you please explain to me what is going on here."

It wasn't a request. It was a demand.

Severus kept his wand on Lockhart as he gave the same explanation to Bones that he did to Dumbledore and McGonagall. He started telling her that he had been on his way to discuss the dueling session that Dumbledore had given Lockhart permission to hold and had requested Severus to assist him. Then while he was on his way to the classroom, he heard a young woman scream for help and when he burst into the Defense rooms he saw Lockhart kneeling over a naked girl. He immediately stunned the Defense instructor and threw his robes over the naked figure and immediately called for Bones due to the severity of the situation and would have rather requested a healer from St. Mungo's than called the school nurse.

Amelia seemed to take him at his word and used her wand to send a demand for not only two more aurors but also a healer preferable a female one. Once that had been taken care of Amelia turned to Dumbledore and his deputy who had stood through the whole explanation without saying anything.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, just how did this happen in your school? And exactly how did a child molester get past your screening?" Amelia demanded to know. "One of the question that the Wizengamot demanded you ask your candidates while interviewing them _'is if they have ever been reported for being a danger to children?'_ the truth spell that you are supposed to use would have shown that Lockhart was dangerous to the children that are as young as eleven."

Dumbledore looked slightly shocked that someone would demand answers of him. It wasn't something that he had much experience with. He was so stunned by her demands that he didn't even have an answer for her. Then the requested back-up escorted the healer into the room who immediately rushed to the unconscious girl and immediately cast a privacy screen and started to scan the girl. Amelia ordered the aurors to shackle Lockhart and portkey him to a holding cell to await his trail where Veritaserum would be used immediately due to the minor victim involved. The healer disabled the privacy screen and stepped forward to speak with them.

"It would be best to take her to St. Mungo's until she regains consciousness and can explain what happened, however, as a minor I can not speak for her without a guardian's approval."

Severus stepped forward, "during the school year, I as head of house, am loco parentis. If it is believed to be the best for her mental health as well as dealing with the traumatic experience, then I give my permission."

The healer nodded her head in understanding, she transfigured the bed into a gurney and threw the blanket over her before gently lifted the gurney with a _mobilicorpus_ and exited the room before making her way out of the school. Amelia turned to Severus,

"I have a few more questions. Would it be acceptable to move this to your office?"

Severus nodded his head and walked off towards the dungeons. The evening wasn't over yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that its been a while since I've posted. Life kicked me inbetween the legs and left me crying on the sidewalk. I can't promise to be quick with more updates but I will try my best. Thanks for your understanding.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter.**

 **1992- Severus Snape's quarters**

There was not a sound made except for their feet against the stone hallways. They did not try to make small talk of any kind. Severus was too concerned about his mate which had been taken to St. Mungo's with the healers and what he could explain to Amelia Bones without being made out to be a hebephile. He, unlike the other professors, didn't have a password to his quarters instead he set blood wards on the portrait that guarded his rooms. With a quick prick of his finger the door swung open. Severus continued forward while Bones was behind him, though he quickly set himself in the wing back chair that sat with his back to the fireplace and giving him the advantage of seeing the entire office space without looking obvious. Amelia didn't say a thing as she took a seat in another chair.

"Are you prepared to tell me what is going on? The entire truth."

Severus leveled a stare at her. Assessing her and the level of truth he could give her.

"I suppose that I should explain that first and foremost I am a dark creature, though I was not required to register with the ministry."

Amelia stared. She honestly didn't know what Severus Snape's creature status had to do with anything that happened tonight. But she did not get to where she was with being impatient.

"I am a vampire and as such I have a predestined mate chosen by Lady Magick. Veratrum Peverell, the victim, is my mate."

This caused Amelia to stiffen in shock. Rage was blazing in her eyes and her fist clenched as though she wanted to punch him. He knew that he was a hairs breath away from getting attacked by Bones. He was quick to continue, "I have no sexual desire to a twelve year old, mate or not. I was just giving you all the information to understand what happened."

He gave her a stern glare to show how offended he was to her assumption. He knew that he didn't have that great a reputation however he would never be accused of being sexually attracted to children of any age.

"I had been down in my rooms grading when I felt magic that wasn't particularly my own. It took me a few moments to recognize that the magic was Ms. Peverell's and it was an S.O.S. I had been made aware of her having a detention with Gilderoy Lockhart and so I made my way up to his rooms. When I got there, I could hear Lockhart trying to encourage her to calm down. I quickly made my way into the room and he was so preoccupied that I was able to stun him and cover Ms. Peverell. Once that was done I sent a _patronus_ to inform you of what happened."

Amelia wasn't sure what she was supposed to think knowing what really happened. Here was a grown man that was mated to a female that was currently twelve years old. However, he was a creature and it was not against the law for a creature to find their mate. As long as Snape never touched her inappropriately as a child there is not anything illegal for her to handle. She simply sighed before leaning back in her chair, "I will be keeping this information out of any file. The official report will be that you were going to speak with Lockhart about the dueling demonstration like you explained before. No one will need to know otherwise. If there is anything that we must know for Lockhart's trial I will ensure that my people go through you as both mate and head of house. However, if I were to find out that your vampire instincts were unable to be kept at bay and you attack that girl I will have your head on a spike and your balls hanging from my office door handle. Do I make myself understood?"

Severus had to stop himself from growling at her but he was in enough control of himself to know that she simply didn't have the innate instincts that creatures had so she only understood so much. She was concerned about his mate and he could respect that. "I would never harm her. I would sooner rip out my heart and set myself on fire before allowing someone even myself to hurt her."

Amelia seemed to slump slightly, what with her shoulders rounding in before she straightened back up. She began to head towards the door, "I will get in touch when Lockhart's trial is due to begin."

Severus nodded his head in acknowledgement, "thank you warning me in advance. Now I must find a way to inform the rest of her housemates and friends what has happened so that they will know how to handle everything."

Amelia Bones cast him a quick glance on his way out, "I do not envy you that job. If I remember correctly the snakes are protective of their own."

Severus snorted. He couldn't have let her know just how close she was to the truth. He remembered the event last year where Vera was pushed down the stairs. Jamison Nott was still building a case against Edmund Potter and Ronald Weasley. Though it seems as though, they are going to leave the muggleborn girl. Though he still has to tell Vera's sister what happened. If that girl has the explosive nature that Vera did then there is going to be an issue in the snake pit tonight.

 **§**

As the slytherins gathered together just as their head of house requested them to. None knew why they were called though most of them noticed that their queen, Veratrum Peverell, was not there. Just what is going on? Severus watched all of his snakes settled down in their common rooms, he would never admit to anyone just hoe nervous he was to address his students. He cleared his throat not only to gather his snakes attention but also to center himself without appearing nervous.

"As of thirty minutes ago, one of our own Veratrum Peverell was bound and restrained by Gilderoy Lockhart who attempted to sexually assault her. He has been apprehended and she has moved to the St. Mungos for a check over to ensure that he has done no lasting damage to her."

Utter outcry filled the room. Though they would have been angry if any snake had been a victim, however, this was not just any snake. This was their queen, though there was a vindictive type of joy when they knew that their queen fought back and did not allow anyone to take advantage of her. Vera's sister, Cypress, did not make a sound, not a cry or a scream and didn't even shed a tear. She stood as still as a statue. Her words were soft and cold. There was something deadly when she decided to speak up.

"Where is she?"

Severus looked to her and nodded his head to the door, "As her next of kin, I'll escort you to her."

Her steps barely made a sound against the stone floor. She walked through the entrance first closely followed by Snape, he turned around, "The rest of you remember that curfew is in thirty minutes however lights out will be in two hours. Use your time wisely."

He tried to give his approval for anything however he never wanted his snakes to get in trouble blatantly. That was not how Slytherins were. They were snakes. They were patient and were willing to lay in wait posed to strike at the most opportune time. Though now was not the time to worry about such things. He needed to focus on keeping Cyprus Peverell from demolishing anything and everything in her path to avenge her sister. And this was before Vera woke up and he would have to keep her from going on the war path.

 **§**

Cypress couldn't stop herself from filling with hate for anyone and everyone that allowed this to happen to her sister. Vera was never supposed to look for frail and delicate like this. Lying in that hospital bed with a monitor orb hanging over her bed, it just wasn't right. Professor Snape was standing outside with the aurors waiting for Vera to wake up and give her testimony.

"You will get better, and we will take them out." Cypress couldn't help but whisper to her sister. "We snakes are good at waiting to strike where it hurts."

She sat beside her sister determined to stay until someone drug her from her seat. A quick triple knock on the door announced the entrance of the group. Professor Snape held a silent vigil in the corner keeping everyone in his eye view. Not only was this his little mate, but she and her sister were also two of his Slytherins. No one was going to cause them harm when he was there. There were three aurors to ensure no memory tampering before it was verified by the Wizengamot as well as the healer to wake Vera up.

Cypress wanted to rip all of their throats out like Liliana, who wasn't such a pup anymore. When Vera was revived, her movements were sluggish from exhausting her magic in not only trying to free herself but also reaching out to any of her mates. While she had always had a grace and elegance about all her movements, now her arms were shaking as they lifted her from lying down to sitting up right. Delicate and fragile not the powerful Snake Queen that she was, if any Slytherin saw her now they probably wouldn't hesitate to either challenge her or get revenge for her. She scanned the room quickly, when her eyes take in her mate, Severus, as well as her sister, Cypress, her clenched jaw loosened up though her shoulders were still tense with strangers while the last moments with Lockhart kept replaying her mind.

Cypress notices that even though the skin around her eyes were relaxed, her silver eye was still covered. Even she didn't know how her sister did it. One of the aurors stepped forward along with the healer.

"Hello, Miss Peverell. I am just going to run a scan to make sure nothing is truly wrong and then these gentlemen wish to speak with you." The healer was one step from cooing at Vera as though she was lacking brain cells to understand the Queen's English. While Vera's eyes narrowed into a glare ready to skin this man with words alone.

"If this is about the sexual assault upon my person then it was Gilderoy Lockhart, what else is there to know?" her words were filled with venom.

One of the aurors, he was about forty years old with thinning brown hair, his eyes were a droopy brown a few wrinkles along his forehead and eyes made him unremarkable. That along with the pudgy belly and arms gave the impression that he was one of those aurors that should have retired a few years ago when he was no longer fit enough to fight criminals. Though his unremarkable looks did not stop the aura of arrogance that he gave off when he stepped forward to speak with Vera.

"We are just trying to establish the entire story, miss. There are discrepancies with the testimonies that have been given. We don't wish to convict an innocent man you see." His eyes told her exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to retract her statement of sexual assault and let Lockhart get off scot free. Vera would have snorted if it wasn't beneath her as a lady. This man is a lunatic if he thought she was intimidated by him. She spoke with Death on a regular basis as if this mortal man could scare her.

She looked at each and every man in the room, the healer, the aurors, her mate. Only one of them was there in her best interest and would intervene if things started to go south…and it was not her healer.

"If you wanted the truth as quick as you imply then you should have used veritaserum on Lockhart seeing as this case involves a minor then there is no need for consent from the one in custody." Vera shot the aurors a glare. Before they could open there mouths to defend themselves from her accusations, no matter how true, Vera continued,

"However, since you have already wasted enough time coming to see me when I should be resting and possibly talking to a mind healer due to the stress and attack on my person." Here she shot a glare at the healer for his neglect in seeing to the patients wellbeing, "I arrived at the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom for a detention where Gilderoy Lockhart had determined that on of my essays were not to his standards. I had a bad feeling about being there, however, I had assumed that it was due to the so called curse on the position and rooms. It seemed that I had been wrong in my assumption and the next thing I heard was the _stupfy_ spell come from behind me."

"So you did not actually see Professor Lockhart cast a spell at you."

Vera was not pleased with this. "If you mean to say did I see Lockhart cast a spell at me then no. However, he was not silent in his casting and I have had to listen to him boast about himself in class for the past nine weeks of class I probably will never forget his voice."

"But there was no eyewitness account?"

Severus seemed prepared to step forward and curse this man within an inch of his death. "Auror Silverman, you will do well to remember that Madam Bones has already viewed not only my memories of when I entered the professor's rooms, but she has also withdrawn and seen GIlderoy Lockhart's memory as well. You are making accusations against the minor in which we are trying to protect."

His blade sharp tongue always seems to leave his victim bleeding without any obvious marks. It was glorious for Vera to see. The man, Silverman, turned red. He looked as though he wanted to argue but at the last moment took a step back.

"Please continue." It sounded like the words went through a grinder before coming out of his mouth.

"When I woke up, I was confused as to why I couldn't move my arms or legs. They were bound to the bed, there was a breeze from an open window and I was cold, it was when I remembered that I had a thick school robe on when I got the classroom because there always seemed to be a draft in the Defense class. I noticed that I was naked and tied to a bed. I began to struggle and to try and get free from the ties. While I was struggling to get free Lockhart came into the room. He started to say some vulgar things and running his fingers over my body, it was comfortable and made me feel disgusting."

She took a moment to compose herself. She had to remind herself that Lockhart didn't steal everything from her. This bit of embarrassment would not be the end of her. She hadn't done anything wrong, she had been assigned detention and that was all, the rest was Lockhart. He was a monster and that was all there was to it.

"I remember struggling, trying to get free. He just kept touching me, I was trying to figure out a way out. I was so grateful that Professor Snape showed up when he did. He incapacitated Lockhart and got him off me. After that I passed out and woke up here."

Severus stepped forward, "that is everything. Is there anything else that you gentlemen need?" he seemed to choke on the word 'gentlemen' as though they were barely worthy of the title.

"A memory." Silverman stated.

Vera nodded her head, "I'll only give my memory to Madam Bones, there is no way I am going to allow my memory to fall into the hands of those who claim to have _good intentions_ for Lockhart."

Silverman, the ringleader of these three musketeers, drew his shoulders up in some form of arrogance, "Now see here, young lady, we have been trusted to record your statement and gather your memory."

Vera pulled herself up, "Listen and listen well, you might see a twelve-year-old however I am Lady Peverell and will have you drawn up on verbal abuse during a traumatic time. When I show this to Madam Bones what will she say about your conduct and how it reflects the department?"

This seemed like the thing to get the aurors out of her rooms. The healer seemed to linger for a brief second to run a further scan on her, though she glared at him to ensure he was only doing a cursor scan and nothing in depth which would get out to Dumbledore. When it was all quite for more than a few minutes, Severus walked closer to the bed.

"If you wish, since there is no major issue, we can see about getting you discharged within the next hour or so."

Vera's head snapped forward, "Yes, I would prefer to go back to the snake pit then sit here."

"Well I'll see what I can do." Professor Snape's robes snapped around him giving him a dramatic exit.

Both sisters looked to each other and chuckled. It was good to know that nothing was different due to this incident, though they can use this against Dumbledore when the time comes.


End file.
